Paréntesis
by Fuckingbuddies
Summary: Tanya decide que es mejor que nos demos un tiempo, para que experimente nuevas cosas. Bella es la mejor amiga de mi hermana y la mujer que me enseñará que la vida es mucho más que horarios en el hospital y relaciones clandestinas. ExB. AU, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**(Paréntesis)**

**Capítulo I**

**-**

Me dirigía al _restaurant_ de la esquina, en la 5ª avenida, caminando por una fría calle de la ciudad de Nueva York. Estábamos en pleno invierno, por lo que era ya, una costumbre encontrarse enfundado en ropa gruesa; tanto dentro como fuera del hogar. En mi mano llevaba un ramo de flores, quizás, simbolizando lo que sería mi noche.

Tanya me había enviado una invitación a mi lugar de residencia el día de ayer y, si bien lo encontraba un poco extraño, supuse que por la fecha en que nos encontrábamos, seguramente quería celebrar antes nuestro 4to aniversario. Nuestras agendas no siempre coincidían y era costumbre que celebrásemos festividades, antes o después de la fecha correspondiente.

En medio de la ciudad de Nueva York, se encontraba el Hospital Presbiteriano de la misma, donde llevaba a lo menos un año en un exigente Internado, estaba en el quinto año de medicina en la NYU y a diario me reafirmaba la vocación, que por un momento dudé. Tanya trabajaba allí, desde que tengo memoria. La conocí, precisamente en una de las tantas reuniones de beneficencia del hospital, en que asistíamos como familia, debido a que mi padre también trabajaba allí, como cirujano cardiovascular. Recuerdo que, cuando la conocí, todo mi mundo encajó de una vez y realmente _sentí_ algo, anteriormente a eso, nadie era capaz de generar emociones tan fuertes desde un punto de vista romántico. Bueno, sucedía que Tanya, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, logró hacerlo.

Ya iba llegando a la esquina, cuando noté el automóvil de ella estacionarse cercano a la calle principal, me llamó sinceramente la atención que no lo hiciera en el estacionamiento del _restaurant, _sin embargo, deseché malos pensamientos y sólo observé lo bella que se veía en su abrigo negro que contrastaba con su cabellera rubio frambuesa. Esperé a que entrara del todo y luego, seguí mi camino.

Cuando entré, lo alto de la calefacción me dejó sinceramente atolondrado. La anfitriona del lugar me recibió con una sonrisa, la cuál había visto varias veces, porque este lugar se había vuelto casi el espacio seguro de nuestros encuentros. Después de preguntar acerca de la reserva y la mesa donde se encontraba el apellido Denalli, me dirigí con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba.

Cuando me divisó, noté que algo la estaba molestando. Y si era sincero, podría decir que no tan sólo ahora, sino que gran parte del presente mes, donde se venía comportando del mismo modo. Me acerqué para darle un beso, pero ella se movió y terminé dándoselo en su cabellera. —Buenas noches —le dije un poco dubitativo. Me moví hacia la silla destinada para mí y ofrecí con una sonrisa el bouquet de flores que llevaba—. Éstas son para ti.

—Gracias —dijo sin mirarme a los ojos—. ¿Ordenamos algo para beber? —preguntó, después de varios segundos.

—Eso sería agradable —concordé, observándola moverse en su puesto algo incómoda. Esperamos a que llegara el mesero y pedimos vino tinto, de paso ordenando la cena. Cuando él se retiró, el aire de incomodidad volvió a nuestra mesa. Seguí mirándola, pero ella no hacía más que jugar con su cabello o el _blackberry_ que estaba en sus manos. Respiré hondo y finalmente pregunté—. ¿Te sucede algo?

Al fin sus ojos se encontraban con los míos. Algo sorprendida, tomó las flores y mientras las observaba comentó un simple, _no_.

—¿Estás segura? Porque desde que llegué has estado algo extraña —insistí.

—Estoy segura.

_Está bien, respira profundo Edward, no tienes que exaltarte por nada…_

—Ok, entonces quiero saber el por qué de la cita mi amor —acerqué mi mano, para que ella la tomara. Pero no lo hizo. Miré la mesa y me extrañó nuevamente su frialdad, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¿Podemos esperar a que lleguen nuestras órdenes?

—Muy bien, esperaremos —musité intranquilo, este extraño comportamiento me estaba volviendo ansioso. Crucé mis dedos sobre mi regazo y casi podía respirar la tensión existente entre nosotros. El problema era que, no sabía el motivo de sus reacciones.

Cuando llegó finalmente el mesero con nuestro pedido, comenzamos a comer en silencio, por mi parte observaba cómo las otras parejas alrededor nuestro, parecían estar comiendo en total armonía el uno con el otro y me sentí un tonto al haber imaginado que esta noche sería diferente. Cuando acabamos, seguí observándola fijamente, mi paciencia se estaba volviendo cada vez más pequeña.

Ella tomó su blackberry y comenzó a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas, me ofendió el hecho de que actuara tan groseramente, cuando yo estaba al frente, esperando respuestas. —¿Puedes dejar de hacer lo que estás haciendo y mirarme de una vez? —solté de sopetón, estaba frustrado de sobremanera y, por lo visto, ya no podía esconderlo.

Ella me miró y puso con cuidado el aparato sobre la mesa. Hizo sonar su garganta y procedió. —No tienes que ponerte así —estatizó, no poniéndome atención.

—Entonces deja de actuar como si fueras una maleducada, ¿Me vas a decir a lo que vinimos?

En ese momento el mesero llegó a nuestro lado. —¿Necesitan alguna cosa, quisieran ordenar algo más?

—Ehmm, sí… —llevé mis dedos al puente de mi nariz, cerrando mis ojos—, que nos dejes a solas, estamos en medio de una conversación importante.

Luego le miré para ver si captaba el ambiente de nuestra mesa y si bien sabía, el camarero no tenía culpa alguna en esta situación, no pude evitar el tomármelas con él. Cuando éste se retiró, volví mi mirada inspectiva a Tanya. —¿En dónde íbamos?

Noté cómo, nerviosa, arreglaba su cabello en una desordenada cola de caballo. —Te cité aquí Edward, porque necesitaba conversarte de algo muy importante y necesito que además de ponerme atención, me entiendas.

Comenzó, dejando que mi corazón reposara intranquilo en mi pecho. Encendiendo un cigarrillo, siguió su discurso cuando vio que yo asentía, dando pie a sus requerimientos.

—Creo que has notado que, desde hace algún tiempo, ya no somos como antes… he estado más infeliz que nunca y me he percatado de cosas importantes que antes no había tomado en cuenta —respingó y movió sus hombros—. Tengo 27 años y soy tu supervisora en el Internado que estás haciendo en el Hospital donde trabajo, y además de darle una golpiza a mi ética profesional, me he dado cuenta que nuestra diferencia de edad está provocando que ni tú, ni yo desarrollemos áreas relevantes de las respectivas etapas de nuestras vidas.

Escuché con atención todo lo que estaba saliendo de los labios de Tanya y mentiría si dijera que no me estaba dando miedo a dónde iba. Sin embargo, no podía oponerme a que aquello era verdad.

—Por lo que, teniendo en cuenta lo que he dicho y otros factores que aún quiero reflexionar, he decidido que es mejor para nosotros que nos demos un tiempo en nuestra relación, un paréntesis… —planteó con seguridad, como si le hubiera estado dando vueltas al asunto, desde hace mucho tiempo. Me sentí traicionado por aquel último pensamiento.

Pensé mucho mi pregunta antes de hacerla. —¿Ya no me amas?

Su rostro paseó por diferentes emociones, pero la que más predominaba era la de un desgarrador dolor. —Por supuesto que no —contestó, casi ofendida—. Es por aquel mismo motivo que estoy decidiendo esto por los dos… no quiero arruinar lo que, desde un punto de vista exponencial, podría ser lo más maravilloso para nosotros. Quiero que después, seamos capaces de mantener una relación sin arrepentimientos.

—¿Es mi falta de experiencia? —pregunté, incómodo.

—No seas ridículo Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver con eso… —movió la cabeza y volvió a encender otro cigarrillo.

Yo, en mi lugar, respiraba entrecortadamente. Como si de pronto, el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, hubiera perdido su ventilación.

—Necesito que nos demos este tiempo, para reconsiderar aspectos de nuestras vidas —continuó—. Además, ¿no estás cansado de andar a escondidas, como si fueras un vil delincuente?

Lo último tocó lo más sensible en mí, quizás era el punto más frustrante de nuestra relación de, casi, cuatro años.

—Todo eso no ha sido una decisión mía —refunfuñé, irritado y dolorido a la vez.

—Lo sé, pero era lo más adecuado por hacer… tus padres no hubieran estado de acuerdo. ¡Por Dios Santo, tu padre es mi colega! —justificó, como si yo no supiera aquello—. Créeme que es mejor hacer esto ahora y retomar en un futuro, que perder todo lo que tenemos… hablo en serio cuando digo que mi amor por ti no ha desaparecido.

—Esto parece no dar prueba de ello.

—Allá tú, si me crees o no. Pero creo que siempre me he caracterizado por decirte la verdad… —rápidamente, se movió de su lugar—. Ahora tengo que irme —dijo, dubitativa. Se propuso a poner de pie.

—Ya hablaste tú, ahora escúchame a mí —pedí, mirándola a los ojos. Ella desvió la mirada, pero de igual modo se sentó, luego de considerarlo—. Primero, tengo que decirte que estoy profundamente decepcionado de ti Tanya, lamento enterarme ahora, de sopetón, todo lo que venías pensando hace tanto tiempo. Pensé que éramos más confidentes, supongo que estaba equivocado…

Ella se movió incómoda en su asiento.

—Segundo, es muy frustrante que tomes decisiones por los dos… cuando comentas que era algo que tenía que tomarse, como si eso fuera un bien para _nosotros_, me hubiera gustado participar en ello… pero por lo visto, sigues pensando que soy un niño —continué, intentando no perder la compostura.

—Y tercero, por mucho que me odio por decir esto… sé que tendría que estar enojado contigo, pero no lo estoy, porque te amo demasiado. Y te esperaré, _esperaré_ este tiempo que propones, no sin dolor porque es imposible, pero con esperanza de pensar que lo que viene para nosotros es mejor.

La emoción en su rostro era evidente.

—Gracias Edward.

No lo tomé en cuenta y proseguí. —Sin embargo, espero que, así como respetaré tu espacio y tu tiempo, tú también lo hagas con el mío. Por lo que te pido, que en nuestro lugar de trabajo te busques otro interno y en lo posible, no cuentes con mi presencia en tu equipo de trabajo… ¿está claro?

Ella asintió, con un sentimiento de realización en su rostro.

—Por lo visto, no queda nada más que decir —Tanya intentó simular que estaba todo bien, pero noté lo incómoda que se encontraba. Cuatro años de conocer a alguien, no era poco. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente húmedos y finalmente se puso de pie. —Sólo tengo que pedirte que te cuides, ¿está bien?

—Lo mismo va para ti —respondí con total honestidad.

Con un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza, Tanya se despedía de mí volteándose y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida. No pude evitar observarla durante todo el proceso y, más aún, no pude no asustarme cuando noté que no había pasado ni un minuto y ya sentía su ausencia.

.

FEBRERO 27, 2010

Me sorprendí al ver la fecha en el calendario que colgaba en la Sala de espera del Hospital. Ni siquiera me había percatado de todo el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel encuentro con Tanya. Aproximadamente era, un mes y tres días, desde que estábamos separados y lo más extraño era, que aún no me sentaba a sufrir la pérdida.

Si es que se le podía llamar pérdida a un _paréntesis de relación_, a un _darse un tiempo_.

Llevaba cantidades absurdas de tiempo en el hospital, tomando cuánto turno me permitiera mi agenda y tiempo libre. Por lo que durante este último mes y fracción, parecía como si un zombie se hubiera apoderado de mi rostro, el que comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de pocas horas de sueño y muchas de trabajo.

Llevaba un café hirviendo en mi mano, eran las siete de la mañana aproximadamente, y esto era lo único que podía despertarme. Iba cruzando el pasillo de enfermería cuando choqué con alguien derramando todo el bebestible sobre mi bata verde. —¡Mierda! —exclamé fuerte, sintiendo cómo me quemaba. Si es que había esperado que algo me despertara, esto de seguro lo estaba haciendo.

—¡Edward! —dijo la figura, poniendo una de sus manos en la boca. Se acercó a mí, moviendo las manos aleatoriamente en el aire. —¡Ay Dios! Déjame ayudarte.

—¡¿Alice?! Qu- —mi cerebro estaba nublado por el constante ardor de mi pecho—. ¿Qué haces enana? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué haces en mi trabajo?

Alice era mi hermana menor por un año, estudiaba en la UNY diseño de vestuario, era una de las personas con la mentalidad más creativas y peligrosa que había conocido en mi vida. Todo lo sabía, todo lo arreglaba y todo, en cierta forma, _lo veía_. Era un verdadero enigma, por lo que encontrarla en el lugar donde yo hacía mi internado, a las siete y algo de la mañana, era mucho más que extraño.

Su mirada no demostraba lo contrario, por lo que su presencia no me venía del todo bien. —¿Te parece que te acompañe a cambiar? No puedes seguir con tu ropa mojada.

Asentí pequeñamente y en el camino boté el vaso arruinado de café. Cuando entramos a la sala de los camarines, me volteé hacia ella. —¿Qué sucede Alice?

—Bueno, antes que todo… hola hermanito —sonrió y se acercó para besar mi mejilla.

—Hola —respondí. Luego, tomé mis ropas limpias y las puse sobre mi pecho. Habiendo terminado, le miré nuevamente ante su silencio—. Dijiste un "antes de todo", lo que quiere decir que por algún motivo estás acá.

—Estás en lo cierto —afirmó, moviéndose grácilmente por el cuarto, hasta sentarse—. Vine, porque estoy profundamente preocupada por ti Edward… has andado despistado y dolorido, has faltado a reuniones familiares y tú _nunca_ lo haces, tienes barba y ojeras… me parece que estás metido en algo extraño o, sencillamente estás… sufriendo.

Cuando me dirigía a hablar, Alice se me adelantó. —Y no lo niegues, porque sé que es así.

_Por supuesto que sí_.

Alice era la única de mi familia que sabía que yo llevaba una relación clandestina con Tanya. Sin embargo, a su vez, no sabía que todo entre nosotros había pasado a un estado de hiatus o tiempo obligado. La miré, indeciso de hacerle saber todo lo que había estaba sucediendo en este mes y algo. Respingué y llevé una de mis manos hacia la frente. Era imposible refutarle a Alice Cullen. —Sí, Alice. He estado algo mal este último tiempo.

Mi hermana me ofreció una sonrisa y finalmente se acercó hasta sentarse a mi lado. —Ok, muy bien… "Siempre es bueno aceptar el problema como primer paso" —recitó de memoria cerrando sus ojos, luego los abrió y me observó detenidamente, para después reír. Su voz musical inundó mis oídos y raramente, desde aquel día nefasto, reí también.

—¿Me crees un alcohólico o abusivo de drogas?

Ella sonrió y movió su cabeza, pero fue casi de inmediato que la seriedad volvió a sus rasgos. —¿Es por Tanya, no?

Hice sonar mi garganta, incómodo, pero asentí al final de cuentas.

—¿Rompieron? —continuó, con su voz pequeña y delicada.

Por mi parte, lancé un respingo y llevé mi mano a lo desordenado de mi cabellera. —No lo sé, de veras que no lo sé.

Alice arqueó una de sus cejas, me miraba capciosamente. —Es algo fácil saber si uno está o no con alguien, ¿no crees?

—Bueno, en mi caso particular con Tanya, eso no es válido… —me lanzó una mirada alentadora, como pidiendo que me explayara en el asunto. Cosa que pretendía hacer—. Me pidió que hiciéramos una especie de paréntesis en nuestra relación…

—¿Un tiempo? —preguntó.

—Un paréntesis lo llamó ella —contesté recordando el momento exacto en que ella lo dijo.

"… _otros factores que aún quiero reflexionar, he decidido que es mejor para nosotros que nos demos un paréntesis en nuestra relación…"_

—¿Y qué se supone que eso significa? —era evidente el enojo en la voz de Alice. Nunca fue del total agrado mi relación con Tanya para ella, pero a su vez, sabía que yo era feliz. Por lo que no discutía conmigo por eso.

—¿Has leído alguna vez el significado de la palabra en el diccionario?

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —contra preguntó de manera retórica. Movió su cabeza y estuvo a punto de reír nuevamente.

—Solamente te diré los sinónimos y entenderás… —comenté alzando mi voz, frustrándome por el significado absurdo y la connotación más absurda aún, que representaba para una relación de casi cuatro años de duración, tal concepto—. Interrupción, suspensión, pausa, descanso, detención, alto… ¿ves a dónde voy?

—A ver si entiendo, ella te pide un paréntesis, que según tú -y posiblemente para ella también lo sea así- es un alto, una interrupción… una pausa —al ver que yo asentía, ella prosiguió—. Ahora, lo que no entiendo es… ¿ella pretende que ustedes volverán a estar juntos?, ¿que después de todo lo sucedido tú estarás dispuesto a recibirla? Porque si es así, no te lo permitiré Edward. Te quiero demasiado como para que te hagas daño adrede.

Sentí pánico de pronto. —Alice, yo aún la amo. Esto no se cambia de un día para otro…

—Lo sé hermanito —admitió con dulzura—. Pero no puedes dejar abierto tu corazón de ese modo, se está aprovechando de ti.

«Mira que pensar que uno puede deshacer una relación, vivir todo lo que se quiera vivir y luego cuando se desee estar de pareja nuevamente, se vuelve a aquel que dejaste en un principio. Eso es inmaduro y realmente malévolo, es estar jugando con los sentimientos de la otra persona» explicó, enfureciéndose a ratos.

—Lo sé, Alice.

Ella acercó una de sus manos a mi rostro y acarició mi mejilla. —No quiero que sufras.

—Ya lo estoy haciendo.

Una mueca dolorida acompañó las facciones delicadas, del pequeño rostro de mi hermana menor. Pasaron segundos o minutos, no lo sé, cuando Alice volvió a hablar.

—¿No crees que es tiempo de vivir tu vida un poco más… _livianamente_? —indicó, no mirándome en ningún momento.

—¿A qué te refieres? —me sentía verdaderamente intrigado a su última pregunta.

Se acomodó en su asiento y se dirigió en cuerpo y rostro hacia mí, sus manos unidas en todo minuto. —Cuatro años de una relación clandestina es agotador, ¿no crees? —suspiró y sonrió algo así como queriendo que me contagiara de su repentino entusiasmo. Sin embargo, no funcionó.

«Toda tu vida Edward, has sido incapaz de disfrutar lo que ésta te brinda… cuando pequeño eran las calificaciones, cuando adolescente tu problema con… tú sabes y, ahora, todo este asunto con Tanya y andar escondido como si fueras el peor de los delincuentes… creo que es tiempo que te diviertas, que te conozcas, que disfrutes verdaderamente la vida» explicó, quebrándosele la voz dos veces. La observé detenidamente, absorbiendo todo lo que había finalmente salido de su boca.

Sentí pánico, porque muchas cosas volvieron a mi cabeza en aquel instante, y sentí cómo en efecto, había desperdiciado muchos años de mi vida. Por lo que llegué a un pequeño y rápido acuerdo conmigo mismo. Aunque hallaba una necesidad extrema de compartirlo con Alice.

—Tienes razón —acordé y ella sonrió de inmediato—. Pero, ¿lleguemos a un acuerdo, está bien? Porque sé que te involucrarás de algún modo u otro.

Comenté, antes de que ella pudiera interrumpirme, si había alguien a quién conocía del todo bien, era a mi hermana Alice. Y ella siempre se entrometía.

—Primero, tengo que reconocer que dejar de amar a Tanya me resulta imposible, por lo que… aunque parezca un idiota, la esperaré —miré a Alice y ésta a pesar de demostrar su descontento, nada replicó—. Segundo, y quizás esta parte te divierta más, estoy pensando seriamente en –mejor dicho, durante este tiempo lejos de ella- disfrutar lo más que pueda estar solo, salir, dormir más, estudiar menos… ¿eso está bien contigo?

Ella me miró como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma, lo que en metáfora, así era. —¿Estás bromeando? Es mucho más de lo que te estaba pidiendo idiota.

Rió, como hace tiempo no la escuchaba, por lo que a pesar de lo incómodo que me resultaba readecuar mis hábitos, no me sentí del todo mal, puesto a que sabía que al menos a una persona, esto le resultaba algo bueno. Lo que significaba, que a lo mejor, a mí también me haría bien (en un futuro), claro.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que desde hoy comienza tu nuevo tú? O al menos ese que compartirá y se divertirá más —comentó, con una mirada maliciosa. Era de esperarse tal comportamiento, Alice no sabía actuar de otro modo.

—Me pondría nervioso, como lo estoy ahora —confesé, no mirándole a los ojos. Me puse de pie, mirándome en el espejo para cerciorarme que el uniforme se encontraba en el mejor de los estados.

Ella se puso de pie y se acercó, hasta alcanzar mi solapa y ponerla en su justo lugar. Me miró, entendiendo en cierto modo, que esto no iba a ser fácil para mí. Sonriendo, me dijo. —Mira Edward, sé que quizás es mucho pedir, pero… justamente hoy íbamos a realizar una fiesta de bienvenida a la Universidad en nuestra casa, ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó animosa, sin embargo la línea entre sus cejas se hizo profunda—. Estará Jas, yo sé que te agrada Jasper.

Jasper Withlock era el novio de mi hermana desde hace ya un año y sencillamente no podía quejarme de su elección. Jas era un chico estupendo, calzaba perfectamente con la personalidad extravagante de Alice y de paso, siempre nos llevamos bien –desde un principio. Nunca me vio como un bicho raro, a diferencia de otros, por lo que mi hermana estaba en la razón, él me agradaba… ¿esta situación de fiesta-bienvenida?

No tanto.

—Sí, y tú también me agradas, pero no sé si un mar de gente sea mi ambiente en este momento —admití con completa sinceridad, a pesar que quería trabajar en mi hermetismo, todo esto era _muy pronto_.

—_Tontito_… —hizo rodar sus ojos y lanzó un respingo—. No será un mar de gente, sólo unos pocos invitados… ¿mis mejores amigos de Universidad?

Después de varios segundos en silencio, agregó un suplicante. —¿Por favor?

¿Cómo era posible negarse a Alice Cullen? Porque quiero la fórmula.

—Está bien —accedí, contrariamente a lo que quería—. Pero iré sólo un rato, si me siento incómodo me marcharé de inmediato y tú sabes que no bebo demasiado, por lo que… intenta tener algo más que alcohol fuerte, ¿está bien?

—Está bien —acordó, otorgándome una gran sonrisa en el proceso. Se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente, a veces se me olvidaba que se trataba de una pequeñita. Le devolví tal gesto, con igual fortaleza. —Gracias Edward… por intentarlo.

—De nada, después de todo… ¿es por mí, no? —agregué con una cuota de humor, inexistente en mi racionalidad. En ella, sólo se me pasaba que quizás no sería capaz de esto, que la imagen y el recuerdo de Tanya eran demasiado fuertes como para superarlos de este modo, pero no existía otra opción. _Tenía _que al menos intentarlo.

—Estás completamente en lo cierto —la voz de Alice chocaba en contra de mi renovada bata verde. Después de darme un último apretón, se alejó de mí—. ¿Hoy, a las ocho?

—Ahí estaré.

—Excelente —tomó su bolso y con un pequeño gesto de su mano, se despidió—. Adiós hermanito… ¡Te amo y no tengas sexo con ninguna de estas enfermeras por hoy, sólo tienes ésa bata de recambio!

Gritó la última frase cuando iba volteando el pasillo, por lo que gran parte de los enfermos y auxiliares médicos lograron oírla. Llevé una de mis manos hacia la frente, trabajando con mi tolerancia, después de todo me lo había prometido.

Me lo había prometido.

-

Ver a mi madre y padre en mi antigua casa, fue –por decir lo menos- maravilloso. No pensé que sería una tan grata experiencia, después de todo lo sucedido, pero al parecer así resultó ser. Esme, mi madre, me esperaba con galletas de mantequilla de maní y chips de chocolate –mis favoritas- las que, se volvieron aún más bienvenidas, cuando recordé que hace al menos una semana no me sentaba a comer algo delicioso, sólo café y uno que otro emparedado a deshora.

El aroma familiar de este hogar, era algo que añoraba y ni siquiera sabía que lo hacía. Todo este tiempo de apartamento, comidas congeladas y ambiente solitario me había estado cegando –y no, no hablo sólo de este tiempo en que me encontraba sin Tanya a mi lado- sino, de los totales cuatro años.

Mi relación con ella, jamás fue conocida por mi familia (excepto por Alice), lo que jamás partió por una decisión mía, sino por el miedo que le daba a Tanya enfrentar a mi padre en el momento en que se enterara y al Hospital en tal caso… dentro de todo, la entendía. No era fácil.

Sin embargo, sospecho que ellos algo asumían de mi vida privada, porque siempre andaban con preguntas capciosas y manejando formas sutiles de preguntar, si estaba realmente solo en aquel departamento enorme. A lo que simplemente, me negaba de manera rotunda, no quería que anduvieran haciendo teorías de mi vida privada, verán, nunca fui del tipo de niño hablador, excepto con Alice –nuevamente-. Por lo que me era fácil adecuar las conversaciones a mi favor, sobretodo cuando se trataba de abordar temas complejos y, más aún, con mis padres.

Llegué alrededor de las siete y media, por lo que después de comer las deliciosas galletas, me dirigí a mi antiguo cuarto para así darme una merecida ducha, llevaba horarios descomunales en el Hospital y necesitaba quitarme un poco el cansancio.

Me puse sólo lo que estaba en el cuarto, una camisa de color negro y mangas largas –las que enrollé hasta el fin de mi antebrazo- y, unos jeans de color azul, que estaban casi escondidos en el fondo de mi armario. Siempre tenía un poco de ropa en este cuarto, por cualquier tipo de emergencia que llegara a acontecer. Peiné, sólo para despeinar, mi cabello; era un rebelde sin causa y en este preciso momento, no tenía ganas de lucharle en contra.

Bajé las escalas y me sorprendí que ya hubiera música y gente, definitivamente no eran sólo los mejores amigos de Universidad, porque si así fuera, al final de la noche le tomaría prestado un mejor amigo, ella ni siquiera se daría cuenta. Respiré profundo y conté varias veces hasta 10 y luego de forma descendente, sólo para prepararme. Cuando sentí que estaba listo, me sumergí en el mar de gente.

Alice estaba junto a Jasper, por lo que al menos sentí alivio de tenerlo a él, por si surgía algún momento de pánico escénico. Me acerqué y les saludé, Alice hizo mención de mi aspecto y lo feliz que se encontraba de que yo estuviera aquí. No era para menos, porque para la familia Cullen, esto era Navidad. Como una metáfora, claro.

Hablé un buen rato con Jasper acerca de la Universidad y sus recientes actividades, de sus últimas adquisiciones musicales –las que extrañamente coincidían con las mías- y el último cortometraje que había estado preparando en Los Angeles. Ciertamente fue un momento agradable, aunque me percaté de manera lamentable, que de verdad había estado muy alejado de mi familia, cuando Jas me comentó acerca del álbum que había fabricado en el último verano, de las vacaciones vividas en Río de Janeiro.

Me prometí enmendar mi tiempo perdido con ellos, no era justo que me hubiera comportado como un desconocido durante este último tiempo, ni mi relación clandestina, lo justificaba.

Tomé una cerveza del refrigerador en la cocina y un bocadillo de queso, luego de separarme de Jasper, quién volvió a su lugar junto a los compañeros de Universidad. Me realicé que todos tenían un patrón muy definido en cuanto a vestimenta y temas de conversación, patrón en el cual yo no encajaba del todo. Por lo que decidí hacerle una visita nuevamente a mi ex cuarto, para despejarme un rato y luego volver.

Me aproximé a la puerta y escuché que desde su interior, estaba siendo reproducido uno de mis CD's, aquello lo supe de inmediato porque ése particular disco estaba en mi estantería, junto a muchísimos más, no había alcanzado a llevármelos todos a mi apartamento. Incómodo, pensé en algún discurso que decir para sacar a la o las personas que estaban ocupando mi cuarto, para Dios sabe qué. Hice sonar mi garganta y abrí finalmente la puerta con cuidado, para así poder discriminar si es que se veía algo desagradable.

Desagradable fue la última palabra que asaltó a mi mente cuando vi lo que estaba en su interior. La canción de Portishead, "Roads" se escuchaba con completa claridad y por si eso no fuera poco para brindarle un ambiente particular a las paredes y colores de mi dormitorio, la chica que se encontraba encima de mi cama, fue el toque a lo _Da Vinci_ para finalizar el cuadro perfecto. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y su boca se movía para seguir la letra de la canción.

No pude evitar mirarle, porque a pesar de que se encontrara inmóvil en esa cama, aunque no estuviera hablando, y ni siquiera pudiera verle sus ojos, era una imagen desmemorizante. Tanto así, que pude sentir que mi boca se volvía algo seca, por lo que llevé mi botella de cerveza a mis labios y bebí un nuevo sorbo. Cuando la canción alcanzó su melodía de violines, sin voz, no pude parar la mía de que hiciera acto de presencia.

—Ésta es una grandiosa canción.

Sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato y, el mínimo acto, provocó que mi corazón se revolcara en mi pecho, ante la expectación de la desconocida en mi cuarto. Se puso de pie en dos segundos y su cuerpo quedó vuelto hacia mí. Su pecho levantándose seguidamente, me ofreció una vista de que ella también se encontraba como yo. —Qu- ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Me apoyé en el marco de la puerta y alcé una de mis cejas, cruzándome de bazos, repliqué. —¿No tendría que estar _yo_ haciéndote esa pregunta? —ella me miró escéptica, con su pecho aún agitado—. Digo, porque éste es mi cuarto… mejor dicho ex cuarto.

—Oh… Oh —dejó escapar finalmente, ahora con una sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro. Se acercó y pude absorber aún más su presencia.

Su cabello era oscuro y sedoso, algo lacio en su generalidad, pero en las puntas se formaban unas pequeñas ondas. Su rostro era pálido, casi tan blanco como el mío, quizás más, pero sus mejillas estaban coloridas por un rosa fuerte, lo que hacía destacar sus ojos grandes y oscuros como el chocolate, enfundados en unas abundantes pestañas. Pómulos remarcados y delicados, daban forma a un rostro bastante peculiar, pero eran sus labios –pintados de rojo- los que hacían palidecer a todos sus detalles fenomenales.

Noté que sus aspecto era muy parecido al de la gente que se encontraba en la sala, era muy… singular en su vestuario… ¿algo _vintage_ podría decirse? De cualquier modo, perfectamente pensado, o al menos eso podía apreciarse.

—Eres Edward —no era una pregunta.

Aquello me hizo retroceder, ¿sabía mi nombre y además se entrometía en mi cuarto? ¿Era algún tipo de psicópata o algo parecido? Porque eso no era normal en la gente… sin embargo, el reconocimiento en su voz y la postura relajada de sus hombros, a diferencia de momentos atrás, me provocó más tranquilidad que lo contrario cuando ofreció su mano para saludarme.

—Soy la mejor amiga de Alice, ¿tú eres su hermano mayor, Edward? —asentí idiotamente y tomé su mano, dándole un corto apretón—. Disculpa si te asusté, pero necesitaba oír esta canción desesperadamente.

—Lo sé, tiene ese poder extraño de querer escucharla en repetición durante un día —acoté, de todos modos, un poco incómodo— Y no me asustaste, sólo lo encontré un poco extraño… ya sabes, una chica en mi cuarto, escuchando a Portishead… _en mi cama._

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su boca y un mayor sonrojo se entrevió, cuando rió fuertemente. —Lo sé, debo parecerte una persona escalofriante…

Negué con mi cabeza, después de todo esa imagen se fue tan rápido como llegó a mi cabeza, ¿por lo que no contaba, o no? Ella sonrió y se acercó al equipo de música, para sacar el disco y devolverlo a su carátula. —Ya que estamos en el momento de las verdades… este CD… lo he tomado prestado unas cuántas veces. Pero lo he devuelto en perfecto estado, ¿ves? —agregó mostrándomelo de cerca. En su rostro, pronto se notó un aire de arrepentimiento—. Lo siento, pero de verdad, verdad que me gusta y aún no he logrado obtener esta versión.

—Lo importé desde Europa —interrumpí su frase y ella sonrió, como si supiera a lo que me refería, en efecto, lo sabía.

—Es el único modo que existe para conseguirlo… ya ves mi deseo de _pedírtelo prestado_.

—Aunque en teoría, yo no estaba presente para darte mi veredicto.

—Pero estaba Alice, que es como el puente directo… —rió y nuevamente se sonrojó—. Perdón, prometo que intentaré conseguírmelo, para así no volver a… pedírtelo —mordió su labio inferior, no haciendo nada por mi correcta razón.

Lo dejó en su lugar y se volvió hacia mí. —Tienes un cuarto estupendo Edward… aunque podría enseñarte unas cuántas cosas en materia de libros, que ayudarían a incrementar la calidad de esos que tienes por ahí —continuó con una cuota de falso engreimiento en su voz. Yo sólo moví mi cabeza con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Mis libros eran _la mierda_, yo lo sabía. Ella, de seguro, también.

Cuando se iba, recordé que ella me había tratado durante todo el tiempo como Edward y yo aún, ni siquiera sabía la primera sílaba de su nombre. —¡Hey, aguarda!

La chica se volteó, ladeando su cabeza en señal de pregunta. —Nunca me dijiste tu nombre —comenté y por la incesante inseguridad, acoté rápido—. Ya sabes, para reconocer a quién me estoy dirigiendo para los consejos de libros y quién se lleva mis discos perdidos.

Ella sonrió, por enésima vez, y finalmente dijo en una pequeña voz. —Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero… puedes llamarme Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Paréntesis)**

CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

—¿Quién es Isabella Swan? —pregunté rápidamente. Estaba terminando de comer el cereal de mi _bowl_, cuando le lancé una mirada a mi acompañante.

Mi hermana Alice siguió comiendo su desayuno, como si no hubiera oído nada. Tenía su vista perdida en la pared blanca de la cocina, su cabeza descansando en su brazo. Estaba extraviada nuevamente, de seguro que algo había sucedido en la noche anterior con Jasper o algún compañero de Universidad, o quizás —simplemente— no había logrado comprar el par de botas de moda.

—Gracias por responderme hermanita.

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta alguna de su parte, de hecho, fue necesario que golpeara el sartén que estaba encima del fuego de la cocina, para que me tomara en consideración.

—¿No crees que es inadecuado tratar las cosas de tal modo, más aún a estas horas de la mañana, cuando todo el mundo duerme? —me miró reprobatoriamente, llevó una nueva cucharada de cereal a su boca y masticó furiosa.

Me sorprendí ante su sorpresivo arrebato. Moví mis pies ansiosamente y tapeé el mesón. —¿Qué te sucede Al? Pareces algo absorta en tus pensamientos, incluso te pregunté algo y ni siquiera me miraste.

—¿Me habías estado hablando? —dijo con su boca llena… _Alice y sus modales de infante._ Llevó una de sus manos a la frente y sólo fue necesario verla, para saber que algo había sucedido realmente la noche anterior. Cuando iba a hablarle, me vi antecedido por su voz —. Lo siento, es que… ¿Pueden los hombres, ser más difíciles de tratar? No comprendo cómo reaccionan de forma tan inesperada, frente a situaciones _tan_ normales.

—Bueno —tracé. Crucé mis brazos al nivel de mi pecho — ¿Qué es _normal_ para ti Al?

—No lo sé —movió sus hombros varias veces—. Pero el hecho que alguien te pida el número telefónico, porque quiere ser tu amigo, eso es normal ¿no?

Una nueva cucharada de cereal.

—Sí —respondí—. Pero tenemos que poner las cosas en su contexto… supongo que aquel que te pidió tu número era un hombre, el que seguramente no quiere ser sólo tu amigo.

—Ahí estás asumiendo cosas, él jamás me dijo aquell-

—Al, por favor, créeme que por mucho que me gustaría admitir que los hombres tenemos buenas intenciones frente a chicas, déjame decirte que un 70% de las veces que pedimos un número telefónico, es porque queremos acostarnos con ellas.

Ella me miró con asombro. Luego enarcó una de sus cejas. Recelosa de mi discurso. —¿Lo has hecho tú?

—N –no lo sé —contesté. Me puse de pie y llevé mis trastos al lavaplatos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes que Mark estaba intentando ser más que mi amigo? —ella cruzó sus brazos y parecía ofendida.

—Porque lo sé —alcé mis hombros y limpié mi pantalón—. Pero, estoy seguro que si hablas con Jasper y te mantienes al margen de este chico "Mark" las cosas se solucionarán. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme.

—¿Irte? ¿A dónde?

—Tengo que cubrir un turno en el hospital, creía habértelo comentado ayer.

—No, no lo hiciste —sonó exasperada. Se puso de pie y dejó los utensilios en el lavaplatos—. ¿No puedes esperar a que mamá y papá se levanten? Ayer no te vieron lo suficiente y quién sabe cuándo aparecerás de nuevo por aquí.

—Por mucho que me encantaría, no puedo Al. Son las siete de la mañana y cubro a las siete y media- —por supuesto, no me dejó terminar.

—Edward… ¿Por qué tuviste la tan mala idea de fijar un turno a estas horas, después de trasnochar?

—Porque tú yo sabemos que necesitamos pocas horas de sueño para funcionar —me acerqué con una sonrisa, luego besé su frente.

—Pero trabajas demasiado y duermes poco, comes poco… te estás haciendo tanto daño y ni siquiera te das cuenta —susurró. Como si estuviera cuidándome de sus palabras.

—Estoy bien —ella arqueó ambas cejas—. O… lo estaré. Mira _Alie_, no te preocupes por mí… ya soy un adulto, sé cómo cuidarme.

—Sé que ya eres un grandote —lanzó un respingo—. Pero no puedes pedirme a mí, o nuestros padres que no nos preocupemos de ti, porque eso jamás ocurrirá. Además tendrás que comenzar a buscar una buena excusa para tu rostro y tu baja de peso, si sigues así.

Me miré en el reflejo de la cocina brillante. No me veía _tan_ mal. —¿A qué viene eso?

—A que ayer, cuando mamá te vio entrar por la puerta –ya sabes- ¿Instinto de madre y esas cosas? Me preguntó si habías roto con una chica y estuve a punto de decir que sí-

—Alice —reprobé.

—A lo que voy es que… necesitas o recuperarla o perderla definitivamente, pero ¿Seguir así? —movió su cabeza con tristeza—. Esto me está matando y tan sólo ha pasado un mes desde todo eso.

—Lo sé —suspiré y volví a sentarme, olvidándome por completo de mi turno—. Pero, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo… ayer vine a tu fiesta.

—Y te lo agradezco de todo corazón, pero quizás podrías… ir intentando cada vez más, como salir conmigo a algún bar, comprarte algo de ropa, comer más… ya sabes que Tanya ha estado quedándose con tus mejores años… ¿No crees que es injusto que tú no los vivas o recuperes en tal caso?

—Divertido, Tanya decía lo mismo todo el tiempo —agregué con amargura.

—Bueno en algo coincidimos ambas. ¡Quién lo iba a pensar!

—Já —añadí en una risa irónica—. Alice, ha pasado tan poco tiempo… pero lo estoy intentando, ¿Acaso no puedes ver eso?

—Claro que lo veo, pero siento que tienes que esforzarte, porque de otro modo te quedarás estancado en tu sufrimiento y no podrás ver más allá… —explicó con dulzura.

—¿Y qué me sugieres? Digo, además de salir contigo a bares o comprarme ropa —dije con una cuota de humor. Alice siempre veía las soluciones de la vida en baratas comedias románticas.

—Bueno, he visto que te ha salido difícil todo eso de sobrellevar horario hospital/casa, por lo que pienso que quizás… sería una buena idea que te mudaras.

—¿Mudarme? ¿A dónd- —cuando vi su mirada, esperanzada, no hice más que mover mi cabeza—. No, no, Al. Tengo mi propio apartamento, no necesito retroceder, menos en este momento.

—Pero piénsalo Edward, tú no estarías tan solo, comerías algo decente y caliente todos los días. Tanto nuestros padres, como yo estaríamos al tanto de ti… es una situación gana-gana.

Seguí moviendo mi cabeza, esto no era una situación gana-gana, mejor dicho era algo parecido a me independicé, pero ahora que una mujer ha destrozado mi vida, vuelvo a refugiarme donde mis padres… era patético. Más de lo cual, ya me sentía con toda la situación.

—_Alie_, mudarme no está como alternativa, no es transable de ningún modo —cuando noté que quería interrumpirme, hablé más rápido que ella—. Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es pasar más tiempo aquí, compartir contigo, con nuestros padres, con Jasper… con todos. O al menos, lo intentaré.

Mi hermana me miró curiosa. —¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro que sí, tengo que reconocer que ayer lo pasé bastante bien en tu "pequeño" encuentro universitario —reí abiertamente. Recalcando lo pequeño irónicamente. _Nada_ lo había sido.

—¿Ves que es bueno divertirse de vez en cuando? —no pude hacer más que asentir. En eso tenía razón, luego Alice me observó indagadora— Hey, hablando de diversión y todo eso, escuché que ayer conociste a mi mejor amiga, Bella. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Al oír el nombre de Bella, mi atención se volvió completa. —¿Dónde te enteraste de aquello?

—O sea que es verdad —reafirmó, mostrando una gran sonrisa. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Saliendo de la cocina—. No puedo creer que al fin te hayas conocido con ella.

—¿Cómo que no puedes creer que _al fin_ me haya conocido con tu amiga? —pregunté con genuina curiosidad. Tuve que perseguirla rápidamente para asimilar sus pasos. Casi choco con ella, cuando en un movimiento abrupto, se volteó y detuvo su caminar.

Alzó uno de sus dedos y movió su cabeza, riéndose de algo que de seguro yo no entendería. —Es sólo que… tú y ella, Edward —movió su cabeza por enésima vez—, nada, no me hagas caso; son tonterías mías.

—Ella es, ohm, agradable.

Asintió dos veces, antes de contestar. —Bella es la persona más maravillosa que conozco… es muy importante para mí, es mi _mejor _amiga en el mundo—dijo, mientras volvía a paso firme en el camino hacia su cuarto—, por lo que… —hizo una pausa— ¿No la lastimes, sí?

_¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Alice? _

—Alie, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero de seguro estás equivocada —reí nervioso—. Ni siquiera nos conocemos, ni siquiera me gusta de ese modo, que de seguro tú estás implicando… no es de mi gusto.

—Ok —trazó sugestivamente y casi pude escucharla rodar sus ojos—, no me recordaba que tu gusto era de mujeres mayores a ti, rubias, médicos y que te hacen sufrir…

—Alice —reprobé con un tono, con el cuál igualmente me respondió.

—Qué.

—No te metas en mis asuntos —llevé mis dedos al puente de la nariz—. Sé que te preocupas, pero estaré bien, lo juro. No tienes que restregarme constantemente aquello en lo que no quiero pensar.

_Por ahora_. Añadí internamente.

—Está bien —dijo pensativa—, lo siento.

Miré con nerviosismo la hora en el reloj de la cocina, no era una mentira cuando le dije a Alice que tenía que llegar a cubrir un turno temprano.

—¿Tienes que irte, huh? —asentí firmemente. Ella respingó y acercándose a mí, me besó la mejilla—. Ok, que tengas un buen día.

—Gracias —comenté de inmediato—. Estaba pensando que hoy tengo turno hasta las siete, pero uhmm, ¿Crees que podrían esperarme a cenar?

Alice sonrió grandemente y creí ver que sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Sólo bastó ese gesto para saber que esta noche cenaría con mi familia.

* * *

Apoyé mi frente en el _locker_. Este día había sido largo, complejo e incómodo, por decir lo menos. Carlisle, mi padre, no había encontrado nada mejor que ponerme como dupla de trabajo con Tanya y si bien sabía que iba a ser un desastre, no podía decirle a mi padre que _no_ podía llevarse a cabo, porque hace más de cuatro años que habíamos estado en una relación y todo había terminado feo. Podía imaginarme su rostro y no era nada bonito tampoco. Por lo que decidí comportarme como un adulto y dirigirme a ella sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario e intercambiar la menor cantidad de palabras cuando estábamos en el mismo cuarto, viendo un caso.

Eso funcionó a la perfección, hasta que sentí la mano de ella apoyarse contra la mía, sujetando la cartilla. De ahí en adelante, todo fue un desastre, me había equivocado dos veces en la receta médica, una más en la identificación de pacientes y lo peor; hice que cambiaran a una persona de cuidados intensivos a unos de mediano, poniendo en riesgo su bienestar. Todo por un jodido apretón de manos, ¿Qué tan patético me estaba convirtiendo?

Ahora, estaba a punto de irme del hospital y había decidido que un tiempo de vacaciones era lo mejor para mí en este momento, después de todo, ya había cumplido innumerables horas de trabajo en este mes y algo donde no quise lidiar con el problema. Ahora estaba listo. Sobre todo, después de percatarme que con esto, sólo estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de los pacientes, que para mí eran _tan_ valiosas.

Tomé mi auto y salí de allí, viendo cómo Tanya lanzaba una mirada nerviosa a mi camino. Decidí ignorarla, porque de eso se trataba nuestro acuerdo, pero lo increíble era que al parecer, era ella la que estaba reacia ante todo este asunto. Digo, sus llamados de la última semana, el contacto de hoy, su mirada reflexiva… pero no importaba, porque ahora era yo el que quería darse un tiempo para pensar y ponerme al día en otras cosas.

Llegué al cabo de media hora a mi hogar, puesto a que pasé al supermercado para comprar algo para el postre. —¡Hola! —grité medianamente. Entré por la puerta principal, pero no se oía nada en absoluto—. ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien? —repetí, sólo para que fuera respondido con silencio.

Dejé mi abrigo a un lado y noté que las luces estaban encendidas en el patio trasero. De seguro, ahí se encontrarían. Y en efecto, ahí lo estaban.

—¡Mira quién llegó! —me sorprendí de la voz semi-pitosa de mi madre, quién se acercó a rodearme en un abrazo—. Qué feliz me pone verte aquí, querido.

—Yo igual —respondí, con una sonrisa enmarcada en mi rostro. Pude ver que no sólo estaban mis padres y Alice, sino que algunos amigos y Emmett y Rose.

—Nunca pensé verte aquí, hermano… cuando Alice me dijo que vendrías a cenar, casi me atraganto en mis fideos. Ya sabes, nunca hay que tenerle confianza a esos largos, siempre se meten en lugares indebidos —luego de su largo discurso, se acercó a abrazarme.

—¿Tan esporádicas eran mis visitas, que a todos les causa extrañeza? —indiqué, dejando mis paquetes en la mesa aledaña. Al ver que todos asentían, no pude evitar ponerme nervioso. Creo que incluso, me sonrojé.

—Hola hermanito —dijo Rose. Y no, la relación Emmett/Rose no era incestuosa. Solamente se había acostumbrado a llamarme de ese modo. Me acerqué para besarle la frente y abrazarla—. Me alegro de verte.

—Yo igual.

Sonreí, dichoso de sentirme en casa… _verdaderamente_ en casa.

En eso sonó el timbre. —Yo voy —dije, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Después de todo, era el único que no estaba haciendo nada y estaba más cerca de la entrada. Cuando abrí, me encontré con un rosto últimamente familiar—. Bella.

—Hey, gracias por abrir, estaba a punto de entrar por tu habitación —ella sonrió e ingresó, sin ser –oficialmente-invitada. Tuve que reír ante su comentario—. Por si acaso, es cierto.

—¿Has entrado por mi habitación? —pregunté con cierto aire de extrañeza e irritabilidad.

—No es como que fuera tan difícil. Además, tus padres o Alice siempre están ocupados y no responden a mis gritos… creo que me cansé de llamar a la puerta. Gracias a Dios que estás aquí, no quería subirme a ese árbol con este vestido.

Y fue ahí que recién tomé su apariencia. Un vestido algo corto acariciaba sus curvas, para ser una chica pequeña, tenía que reconocer que todo estaba bien puesto en su lugar. Era de color negro y llevaba botines del mismo color, el cabello estaba levantado en una cola desbaratada. Bella era hermosa, pero por mientras ese sería un pensamiento compartido… sólo conmigo. No quería que Alice creyera cosas que no eran o se sobre emocionara por algo que no lo ameritaba.

Después de terminar con mi vistazo-extra-largo-a-la-apariencia-de-Isabella, reí nervioso nuevamente, no era como si supiera qué hacer enfrente de una chica.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó ella con curiosidad. Caminaba hacia el patio trasero.

—¿A mí?

Bella paró en seco su camino. Rió por un momento y añadió sencilla. —Claro que sí, _tonto Edward_.

—Nada, nada —moví mi cabeza. No noté que había largado un patético y afeminado suspiro. Intenté arreglar mi voz y dije—. Un largo día.

—Ah… _comprendo_ —respondió en un acento español—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

—¿Con qué?

—Con tu día, digo, para mejorarlo.

Crucé mis brazos y enarqué una de mis cejas. —¿Y cómo pretenderías ayudarme?

—Con sexo por supuesto —dijo rápida y seriamente. Para que luego de ver que estaba rígido en mi lugar, ella volviera a reírse de mí—. Estoy bromeando, ¿Alice no te dijo que estoy estudiando teatro?

Y en eso siguió su camino. Tuve que apresurarme, para ir a la par. —No, no me lo dijo… aunque, déjame decirte que lo haces bien… casi me lo creí —aquello lo dije en ocho octavas más bajo, buscaba compartirlo sólo conmigo.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres podemos hacerlo de todos modos… —se acercó a mí, para terminar todo en un pequeño beso en la superficie de mi lóbulo.

—E –estás hablando… ¿En serio?

—No —rió nuevamente—. Lo siento, es que estoy preparándome para un papel malísimo de un show aún más malo de la televisión.

Tragué en seco varias veces antes de confiar en mi voz. Bella, como actriz (claro), era bastante creíble. —¿Lo conozco?

—90210 —contestó e hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Creí que había terminado antes de que posiblemente naciéramos —comenté confuso, mientras tomaba unas botellas de cerveza en mis manos para llevar a la terraza. Bella se acercó y tomó una.

—Eres gracioso —comentó entre risas y sorbos de su botella. Lo extraño era que sonaba genuina y lo más extraño aún era que, no sabía por qué. Era cierto cuando hablaba de ese show barato de sexo y secundaria de los años 90.

En eso seguimos nuestro camino en silencio hasta llegar hacia donde se encontraban todos. Sorpresivamente, recibieron a Bella como si se tratara de una hija perdida más que de una amiga de Alice. Al parecer, sí me había ausentado de mucho en este último tiempo. Por lo que hice una promesa interna, que no tenía nada que ver con lo hablado con Alie, sino propiamente conmigo.

Cuando Bella alzó su cabeza, después de saludar o ser casi estrangulada por Emmett, me otorgó una sonrisa brillante. Y en ese entonces, no pude evitar sonreírle también.

Estar aquí se sentía bien, _muy_ bien.

* * *

**Creo que he demorado. Pero aquí va una de mis historias. **

**Gracias a todas por sus favoritos/alertas. No se imaginan lo que significa **

**"ONCE", en un ratito más.**

*** Vestuario en mi perfil (:  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Paréntesis)**

Capítulo 3

* * *

—¿Qué haces Edward?

Alice me preguntó, mientras se apoderaba del asiento vacío cercano al mío. Moví mi cabeza, ya llevaba alrededor de tres cervezas y la falta de sueño y comida, estaban haciendo pequeños estragos en mi mente.

—Nada, aquí, disfrutando de mi tiempo libre —sonreí, distraído por la imagen que se encontraba justamente, al frente de mí. Bella reía con su cabeza hacia atrás por algo que probablemente le estaba comentando su acompañante, no sé si era novio, amigo, o algo parecido; pero parecían bastante juntos.

—¿Es apuesto Mike, no? —dijo mi hermana, observándome con una de sus cejas enarcadas, casi rodé mis ojos ante la 'sutil' forma que tenía Alice para preguntar o comentar cosas.

—No me fijo demasiado en esas cosas Al, por si no sabías me atraen las mujeres-

—¿Entonces te atrae la mujer que acompaña a Mike? —interrumpió con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a su mejor amiga. Respingué ante lo comentado. ¡Dios! Cuándo sería el día que Alice se involucrara en sus propios asuntos.

—No es así-

—¿Entonces no la encuentras atractiva? —pensé en aquello, por una milésima de segundo y llegué a la inmediata conclusión, que por supuesto que encontraba a Bella atractiva, pero no de esa forma que mi hermana señalaba tan a menudo. Claramente, Alice no tenía por qué enterarse de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

—Tampoco es el caso, ¿Alice, por qué no me traes una cerveza? Estoy un poco cansado para moverme… —le solicité, poniendo mi mejor cara. Ella sólo sonrió, poniéndose de pie me lanzó una mirada de reprensión cuando notó que Bella venía aproximándose hacia mí.

—Hola.

—Hola Bella, _de nuevo_ —sonreí inconscientemente, algo incómodo porque no tenía nada en mis manos con qué lidiar o beber, en tal caso—. ¿Lo estás pasando bien?

Asintió, sin decir palabra, bebió de su cerveza. —¿Tú?

—Bastante bien, tengo más comida, cerveza y descanso en mí, que cualquier vez que recuerdo después de comenzar mi Internado.

—Excelente Cullen, me parece bien que te estés tomando las cosas con más calma…

La miré extrañado, esta conversación ya era incómoda, por el simple hecho que Bella era para mí –aún- una desconocida. Pero además, por esa virtud extraña de conversar acerca de _todo_, que tenía ella.

—¿Por qué pareces tan segura de lo que dices?

—Bueno, porque vengo de una familia de médicos, mi abuelo, dos tíos y una prima lo son. Incluso, mi abuelo trabajaba en ese pequeño Hospital en el que tú haces tu práctica.

Alcé mis cejas en señal de pregunta. —¿En serio? ¿Lo conozco o mejor dicho, llegué a conocerlo alguna vez?

—Creo que sí, George H. Swan. Cardiólogo del Hospital Presbiteriano por cuarenta años. Lo sé, una leyenda en tu mundo nerd-hospitalario —dijo, sin esperar respuesta de mi parte. Ella rió y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también, porque en efecto era verdad, su abuelo era una especie de _Superman_ en mi mundo nerd-hospitalario, como le llamaba Bella.

—De verdad es una leyenda —puntualicé. Estirándome en el proceso.

—Lo sé, pero… a pesar que le hacía tanto bien a las personas, eso no lo convierte en una Leyenda, aún tiene una deuda con él, como hombre. Ahora tiene más tiempo desde que se jubiló el pasado año, pero fue un padre y abuelo ausente, sé que se siente culpable con aquello y yo no sé cómo decirle que está bien, que era parte de su trabajo, que _tenía_ que hacerlo, porque _en verdad_ nadie lo obligaba a olvidar cumpleaños, no asistir a bodas, a cosas importantes de sus hijos—. Hubo un silencio incómodo, donde Bella miraba a cualquier parte menos a mí, aunque de pronto me sorprendió con sus ojos, dirigidos directamente hacia dónde me encontraba. —Lo siento, no tenía para qué llenarte de cuestiones personales.

—Está bien, no te preocupes… aunque debo reconocer que me siento especialmente trastocado con tu comentario —suspiré, pasando los dedos por mi cabello alborotado—. Después de todo, yo me estoy convirtiendo día a día en un ermitaño que sólo se dedica a cuidar de otros y no de sí mismo. Mi vida comienza a las siete de la mañana y termina a las siete de la tarde, sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir, no tengo hobbies, no tengo shows de televisión favoritos, a penas puedo leer todo lo que guardo, con suerte salgo o vengo donde mi familia…

Confesé bastante amargo. En realidad, era algo que no había pensado del todo. Ahora me veía forzado a hacerlo, después de mi situación con Tanya, no tenía nada. Todo mi tiempo libre en el pasado, se había dirigido a realizar esfuerzos para que mi relación funcionara, y como podía ver, ni siquiera eso había resultado.

—Lo siento —contestó Bella, con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro—. Pero no puedo creer que no tengas un show de televisión favorito, es que- es que acaso, ¿No eres de este mundo? ¿Dónde está ese momento casi orgásmico en que te sientas en tu sillón, con algo asqueroso por comer y un control remoto en tu mando, riendo hasta más no poder de las vidas patéticas del resto? ¡Dios, Edward! Necesitas vivir.

Sólo moví mis hombros. —Recuerdo Beverly Hills 90210, ¿Cuando nos saludamos me comentaste que fuiste a un Casting de la serie?

Ella volvió a reír, echando su cabeza hacia atrás. No tenía idea si se reía de mí o algo que había dicho. En fin, el sonido de su risa no era tan malo.

—Sí, fui a un Casting de esa serie, que odio… ¿Cómo no puedes recordar a Friends, pero sí acordarte de 90210?

—No lo sé, no hablo idioma tv-serie.

Ella me observaba como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas, casi me sentía como uno. —¿Cuántos años tienes Edward?

—Veintitrés —contesté. Pensativo.

—_Guau_, Veintitrés —ella reafirmó, como si en su cabeza, aquello no tuviera sentido—. Pareces mayor, no me malinterpretes, te ves _bastante bien_, pero aparentas emocionalmente muchos más años.

—Me siento mayor, he vivido muchas cosas en mi vida —moví mis hombros, nuevamente—. Como ves, no me parezco mucho a mis hermanos.

—Ellos son divertidos, llenos de vida, con una relación de pareja y tú no.

—Ouch —llevé una de mis manos a mi pecho, ofendido.

—Broma —comentó, mientras reía a carcajadas—. No eres tan diferente, es sólo que- me da la impresión que eres más serio, que te tomas las cosas con mayor responsabilidad, eres más complejo.

—Lo sé, sin embargo, no siempre fui así. Pero, obviamente, la vida se interpone y tienes que madurar.

—Y a veces te tienes que divertir, ¿Mucho trabajo y poca diversión? —movió su cabeza en pequeños intervalos—. Algún día te vas a enfermar, o peor, te vas a arrepentir de no haber cometido locuras.

—Ya me arrepentí una vez.

—¿En serio? No das la pinta.

—¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que- —pensé lo que iba a salir de mi boca, este tema era sólo conocido por mi familia. Bella, ella seguía siendo una desconocida, pero por un extraño motivo me generaba una gran confianza.

—¿Que, qué? —preguntó insistente.

—¿Que una vez caí preso por destrozos en la vía pública y por falta a la moral y buenas costumbres, además de porte de metanfetaminas?

Ella abrió bien sus ojos y golpeó suavemente mi hombro. —¡De ninguna manera!

—Es cierto —dije, no muy orgulloso. Pero al menos, eso ya era un tema resuelto.

—No lo puedo creer, Edward, ¡eras un delincuente juvenil! —sonreía a medida que lo comentaba y me sorprendía que ella fuera así, que nada le sorprendía, que nada juzgaba, sólo escuchaba con atención y comentaba. Aquello era maravilloso, era una cualidad que carecía mucho en las personas, entre esos yo.

La miré detenidamente, casi cayendo en una especie de burbuja y por lo incómodo, moví mi mirada hacia el resto de la gente que nos observaba con asombro en sus rostros. Entre ellos, divisé a _Mike_, el acompañante de Bella.

—Te quité mucho tiempo de tu novio, quizás es tiempo que lo vayas a ver.

Me miró extrañada, alzando una de sus cejas. —¿Mike? ¿Mike, mi novio. De dónde sacaste es-

Y en eso, justamente de quién hablábamos, se acercó hasta Bella. —Me voy querida, ¿Te parece que nos veamos mañana? —ella sólo asintió y él se acercó hasta darle un gran y largo beso en los labios. Me sonrojé de haber estado presenciando la escena y desvié mi mirada, nuevamente incómodo.

—Adiós Edward —se despidió el tal Mike, sólo pude hacer un pequeño gesto con mi mano. Me sentía raro de haber visto aquello y que más aún, mi estómago se sintiera enfermo, como si se hubiera caído al suelo.

Bella sólo sonreía y movía su cabeza. Yo casi, me encontraba luchando con el deseo de levantarme y querer salir de allí inmediatamente. —Mike no es mi novio.

—¿De verdad quieres que te crea eso después de lo que vi? —soné más ácido de lo que pretendía. Tuve que luchar con mis emociones, porque parecía un novio celoso.

—Sí, espero que lo creas, porque yo te lo estoy diciendo. Y bueno, porque sucede que eso fue la forma de marcar el territorio, pero de un mal, mal modo… —seguía riendo y yo de verdad, estaba pensando que estaba loca—. Mike es _gay_ y no halló mejor forma que meter su lengua hasta mi garganta para demostrarte algo estúpido y que no comprendo.

—Yo- yo tampoco entiendo.

—Estuvo toda la noche hablando acerca de tus ojos, ¡Oh, Dios Bella, son tan verdes! —dijo en un tono, imitando al de Mike—. Su cuerpo, sus brazos, su estatura, su cabello, su trasero…

—Yo… yo no sé qué decir —y de verdad no sabía. Nunca había recibido semejante cumplido por un- hombre—. ¿Gracias?

Moví mis brazos y Bella sólo reía. —Eres _adorable_ Cullen, pero las 'gracias' van a Mike, yo sólo repliqué lo que él dijo.

* * *

—No creo que te sea muy difícil cambiar tu turno, además ¿No habías suplido a alguien hoy? —preguntó Alice, mirándome con una de sus cejas alzadas, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso.

Negué con mi cabeza. —No creo que pueda, estamos trabajando en un caso muy complicado, no es buena idea cambiar turnos ahora, después… quizás, —alcé mis hombros, no dándole demasiada importancia a la conversación.

—¿Mucho trabajo y poca diversión? Creo que lo habíamos conversado Edward. Algún día te vas a enfermar si sigues de ese modo —intervino Bella, la que estaba sentada a mi lado. Extrañamente habíamos desarrollado una química en el transcurso de la noche, algo desconocida para mí. Siempre encontraba la posibilidad de burlarse de algo que decía y mi familia parecía encantarse con ello.

—Hay necesidades que, valga la redundancia, necesitan ser acogidas y no dejadas para después —defendí.

—Puedo comprender que hayan necesidades que necesiten una mayor prioridad, pero… ¿Quién satisface _tus propias necesidades_?

Emmett se atragantó con algo que comía, reprimiendo una risa. Rose golpeó fuertemente su espalda.

—Bella tiene razón —concordó Alice—. No está bien que sacrifiques tanto tu bienestar por el de otros. Más cuando eres tan joven y tienes numerosas experiencias por vivir… te estás pareciendo a papá.

—Lo sé Alice, pero de todos modos, estoy aprendiendo demasiado de este caso en particular y creo que ya habrá tiempo para poder disfrutar de los resultados y… satisfacer mis propias necesidades.

Ante la última frase, la mirada de Bella se congeló con la mía por un segundo, para después echarse a reír por algo que decía Rose a su lado. Su cabello parecía extremadamente brilloso, al igual que sus labios. ¿Utilizaría alguno de esos chops-

—¿Sabes Edward? —preguntó Emmett, sacándome de mi burbuja—. Hoy me encontré con esta colega de papá… esa que es bastante, bueno, tú sabes —prosiguió vagamente, cuando notó la mirada capciosa de Rose—. ¿Tanya se llamaba? Preguntó por ti, se veía bastante preocupada… ¿te pasó algo en el hospital?

Me quedé frío en mi lugar, Tanya era un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Primero, que la dejara de llamar, que nos diéramos un tiempo, luego le interesa lo que estoy haciendo y conversa con mi hermano, con el cual jamás había entablado conversación alguna. Odiaba la sensación de no saber dónde me encontraba parado con ella. ¿Acaso podía permitirle esas licencias? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a mí, directamente como la adulta que era?

Finalmente, negué con mi cabeza. —Nada, es sólo que…ayer no me sentía bien del estómago… pero fue algo pasajero.

Pude sentir la mirada desaprobatoria de Alice hacia mí. Me moví incómodo y pretendí tener que ir a la cocina a buscar algo, para salir de ahí y la capciosidad de mi hermana. Tomé un vaso de agua fervientemente, la cerveza me había dejado sediento. Me apoyé en el mesón de la cocina y pude sentir que alguien ingresaba.

—¿Qué te sucede Cullen?

Me volteé rápidamente y vi que Bella se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Moví mi cabeza, intentando actuar lo más tranquilo posible. —Nada, creo que la cerveza empezó a hacerme estragos —hice un intento fallido de una sonrisa.

Bella suspiró largamente, acercándose a mí. —¿Puedo decirte algo? Porque siento que me ha estado consumiendo desde que nos conocimos y sobretodo esta noche que hemos conversado tanto.

Arqueé una de mis cejas. Dejé el vaso a un lado y Bella tenía toda mi atención. —Dale, puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, lo que sea.

—Ok, me ahorraré todo aquello de cómo llegué a saberlo, porque la verdad es aburrido y vergonzoso, pero en este caso da lo mismo… —volvió a suspirar y yo comencé a preocuparme—. Yo sé cosas que no debiera de saber y todo mi comportamiento críptico proviene del hecho que yo no debiera de saber dichas cosas…

—¿Huh? —estoy seguro que hice una mueca extraña, porque la mirada de mi acompañante, si bien intentaba ser seria, una pequeña risita salió de sus labios— ¿Al grano Bella?

Respiró profundamente, luego me miró, casi como pidiéndome perdón. —Yo sé que tú tienes algo con Tanya, o sea, sé que están juntos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, que me dieron la oportunidad de procesar lo que había oído. No sabría explicarlo, pero casi me lo esperaba, aunque no dejaba de ser peligroso… mi profesión, el Internado, mi padre que trabaja con Tanya, mi madre…

Me acerqué, sin decir palabra alguna, hasta el refrigerador donde tomé una nueva cerveza la que desapareció más rápido que cualquiera que consumí durante la noche.

—Hey, cuidado tigre —añadió Bella, la que se acercó hasta quitar la botella de mi mano—. No quiero verte en el suelo esta noche.

—¿Cóm- cómo lo sabes?

—Te dije que no te contaría eso.

—¿Qué importa? En el fondo, ya sabes _todo_.

Bella me miraba, casi, como si estuviera en una lucha interna. —Para comenzar, debo dejarte claro que no soy voyerista ni nada por el estilo, ¿Está bien? —al verme asentir, prosiguió, no sin antes suspirar largamente—. Los vi… besándose, en una de las Galas de Beneficencia. Creí que había sido algo pasajero y todo eso, pero después los vi una segunda y tercera…

—¿Acaso me espiabas en las Galas del Hospital? —no sabía si estar disgustado o sinceramente extrañado que Bella supiera todo eso.

—No —dijo rápidamente—. ¿Estás demente? Jamás podría espiar a alguien en esas andanzas, además, ¿Qué iba a hacer yo, si cada vez que te veía, me acordaba de Alice e intentaba presentarme? Obviamente, tú y tu chica no me lo permitían.

—¿Se lo dijiste a alguien?

—¿Crees que soy una bocona y que va de puerta en puerta diciendo lo que hace alguien que ni siquiera conoce –o _conocía_ en tal caso? —movió su cabeza, decepcionada.

—No, no quise decir eso —llevé los dedos hacia el puente de mi nariz, mi frustración sólo crecía, mientras transcurría la noche—. Lo lamento, es que… como verás es un tema delicado. No sólo estoy involucrado yo, sino que, también mi padre y mi Profesión, no sé dónde demonios dejé mi ética y-

—Hey, no seas tan duro contigo Edward —se acercó hasta acariciar mi hombro—. ¿Qué puedes hacer con el amor? Cuando llega, llega. Y si justamente viene con alguien un poco mayor o que trabaja contigo, no es como que vas a cerrarle la puerta así como así.

Hice el intento de una sonrisa, me sentía un idiota. Después de tanto esfuerzo, ni siquiera tenía a Tanya a mi lado. —Eso ya no importa, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella, ella como que terminó conmigo —declaré, aún extremadamente frustrado por la situación.

—¿ 'como que terminó conmigo'? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? O se rompe o se sigue con alguien, pero no a medias —ella comentaba, segura.

—Eso pensaba, hasta que lo hizo —moví mi cabeza, sin encontrarle una vuelta—. Así que ahora estoy solo, no tengo novia, pero la tengo… hace dos meses me pidió si nos dábamos un tiempo y que en lo posible, la esperara hasta que solucionara sus cabos sueltos, que era muy joven –ella muy vieja, que la falta a la ética profesional… en fin, aquí estoy…

—En resumen, es una tipa muy inmadura que está jugando con tus emociones —estipuló con total naturalidad.

—¿Perdón? Estás hablando de Tanya, quién a pesar de todo, igual quiero… y mucho.

—¿Y qué con eso, Edward? Está bien, la quieres. Lo entiendo. Lo que no entiendo es que no reconozcas que es una mujer completamente inmadura, que se hace llamar la "mayor" en la relación, pero parece mucho menor. Te hace pasar por esta fase caótica, pensando que sólo ella tiene el poder de salir perjudicada, cuando tú –evidentemente- también te ves involucrado de manera negativa —hizo un movimiento brusco con su cabeza—. No comprendo por qué te hace pasar por esto… ¿Te olvidaste de su cumpleaños?

—No.

—¿De su Aniversario?

—No, es más, era yo quién se acordaba siempre.

—¿No tenían buen sexo?

—¿Huh? Bella, por mucha confianza que me provocas, eso es personal.

—Ah, entonces no era muy bueno…

—Nunca dije eso-

—Tampoco dijiste lo contrario —me interrumpió, mirándome fijamente—. No te mereces esto… este estado de parecer un casi-zombie. De creer, en algún momento, en la esperanza de que todo se solucionará, cosa que usualmente no sucede… es horrible.

—Lo sé, apesta- pero creo que en cierta medida igual tengo culpa. Al menos, pienso, que si ella hubiera sido completamente feliz a mi lado, jamás hubiera querido separarse de mí.

Ella me observaba, marcando su ceño de vez en cuando. —Creo que en las relaciones de pareja, siempre son los dos quiénes manifiestan en algún momento, problemas o situaciones complejas, diferencias… pero de igual modo, eso no le da el derecho de mantenerte amarrado a su vida de ese modo…

—Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa que esperarla, a pesar de todo, a pesar que me duele que una relación tan larga esté pendiendo de un hilo, sé que la esperaré, porque la amo.

Ella asintió pequeñamente. —Entonces hazlo, espérala, pero aunque suene redundante, vive tu vida Edward, no tendrás otra. Haz otras cosas, inténtalo.

—Lo sé, y créeme que lo estoy intentando —sonreí de lado. Abrumado por sus consejos y por sentirme _tan_ bien cuando conversaba con ella—. Gracias.

—¿De qué?, por algo eres el hermano de mi mejor amiga, que es como mi hermana… eso te convierte casi en mi familia —Bella sonrió genuinamente—. Pero claro, no lo eres.

—Exacto, no lo somos —respingué por un momento y sólo agregué—. Mira Bella, yo sé que tú eres diferente, pero de igual modo te lo quiero pedir… ¿no se lo digas a nadie ok? Ya es lo suficientemente delicado y vergonzoso como para que mis padres o hermanos se involucren en esto.

—Por supuesto —hizo una señal con su mano en los labios—. Los míos están sellados. Esto es algo sólo entre tú y yo, Cullen.

Asentí dos veces, sonreí en el proceso. —Entre tú y yo.

**Sí, esto no es una broma. Actualicé! Sucede que terminé mi Tesis, soy una casi graduada y tengo muchísimo más tiempo. Gracias por la espera, la paciencia y el cariño que le tienen a mis historias. Un abrazo muy grande a todos/as.**


End file.
